Coffee Shop
by stage crew
Summary: Jack owns a coffee shop. Daniel likes coffee. Things happen. Jack/Daniel slash, coffeeshop!AU


**A/N: Jack owns a coffee shop. Daniel likes coffee. Something like fondness occurs. Jack/Daniel slash, coffeeshop!AU**

**I don't own, la di da di da, whatever.**

The first time Jack saw the man with blue eyes enter the shop, he wasn't entirely sure that the stranger knew where he was. He was intently studying a few stapled-together sheets of paper, and he jumped in surprise when Jack grabbed his shoulder to keep him from hitting a chair.

"Oh, thank you." His blue eyes were wide behind the glasses, and Jack couldn't help but notice that he was very handsome.

"Don't worry about it. I can't have potential customers breaking my things," Jack replied with a lift of the eyebrow.

Blue eyes seemed flustered, but then the corners of his mouth lifted and Jack knew he hadn't been offended. "I suppose that would be bad for business," he said after a moment, following Jack to the counter. "Can I have a coffee?"

Jack shook his head. "No." He cocked his head, watching blue eyes carefully.

Blue eyes was surprised for a moment, but recovered quickly. "Hello, I'm Daniel. May I have a cup of coffee, please?"

Jack face was set in stone for a moment until it split into a huge grin. "Nice to meet you Daniel, I'm Jack. Coffee, you say?"

The next time Daniel came into the shop was a few days later, on a bright Saturday morning. "Hello Jack," he greeted cautiously, unsure if the man remembered him or if he just kept an odd repertoire with his customers.

Jack spun around from where he was cursing at the espresso machine, and grinned at Daniel. "Hey Danny, just give me a sec."

Daniel raised his eyebrows at the nickname, but chose not to comment in light of an obviously frustrated man.

"Why are the instructions in French?" Jack muttered to himself. "Why is that necessary? Unless they were planning on selling these things exclusively in France and Quebec, that's poor business..."

Daniel stepped forward, hesitating slightly. "I speak French."

Jack turned to look at Daniel again. "Seriously? Please say that it's Paris French and not 'I took three semesters in high school' French."

Daniel smiled. "Paris French."

Jack immediately beckoned him forward. "Why didn't you say so?" Jack leaned impatiently over Daniel's shoulder as he quickly translated the text.

"Then you should-" Daniel reached into the depths of the machine, and Jack heard a few sounds of metal on metal before Daniel removed his hand. "Try it now,"Daniel suggested.

Jack hummed in contentment as the machine operated as normal. He turned and grinned at Daniel, and when Daniel grinned back he felt a small tingling in his stomach.

Daniel quickly became a regular, coming in every two days or so, and Jack learned more about him. He learned that Daniel spoke not only French, but roughly twenty languages. Daniel asserted that a few of them were dialects, but Jack still whistled at the number. Daniel was currently teaching German at the local college, but his real passion was for the old languages and learning the culture behind them.

_"There was this whole world, and people don't remember that. They just think of the emperors and the phaorohs without wondering about the actual people that lived during the period."_

_Jack cocked his head questioningly. "You don't want them to be forgotten, the regular people."_

_It wasn't a question, and Daniel blushed at Jack's interested gaze._

Daniel also told Jack about his piano and his bookshelves and how they took over his apartment.

Jack told Daniel about speaking Irish growing up in an English world, and how he eventually lost the accent because of the Air Force. He told Daniel what it was like to own a coffee shop, and explained his stereotypical customers.

_"Well, there's the college students who order the wordiest thing they can, and then throw a hissyfit when I don't know what it is."_

_Daniel nodded understandingly. "I can see how anything other than 'black coffee' might seem wordy to you."_

_Jack gave a mock-glare and continued on. "There's the business man, he's probably on the phone while he orders. They like their coffee really hot, I'm not entirely sure why."_

_Daniel sipped his own coffee thoughtfully. _

Daniel had walked in an hour ago, though 'stormed in' was probably more accurate. He had sat himself down at what had become his table, opened his laptop, and was intermittently typing furiously or reading with a pinched look on his face. There were dark circles under his eyes and he looked pale.

Jack strode over as soon as people started leaving, because closing time was soon, and dropped a cup of coffee on the table next to Daniel's laptop. "What's up?"

Daniel looked up, and the irritated look that had seemed stuck there softened considerably. "I'm having... issues with my department head."

Jack nodded as if he knew this, and sat down across from Daniel, reaching over to snap shut the lid of Daniel's laptop.

"Hey!" Daniel frowned.

Jack slid it across the small table until it was in front of him instead. "Just cool it Danny, I'm sure whatever it is will be fine. You look like you need some sleep anyway."

For a second Jack thought Daniel was going to snap at him, but then Daniel just huffed out a breath and crossed his arms on the table in front of himself, burying his face in them moments later. Jack watched, amused at Daniel's huffiness. He allowed himself to stroke a hand through Daniel's hair, continuing when Daniel only sighed in contentment.

"Most human beings consider sleep very important, Danny," he scolded gently, slowing his hand for a second.

Daniel just made a muffled sound of discontent, and pushed his scalp into Jack's fingers instead. So Jack sat there quietly, gently massaging Daniel's scalp until it was something like ten, even though they closed at nine. He knew Daniel was asleep, and only the fact that he knew Daniel's back would protest otherwise allowed him to stand up and gently shake the slumbering man awake.

Daniel made a humming sound when he woke up, and turned his head to look at Jack instead of getting up. "I think I'll sleep here. Promise I won't steal anything." He tried to turn his head back into his arms, but Jack brushed his shoulder to stop him.

"You've got an early class tomorrow, it would be better for everyone if you slept in an actual bed."

Daniel groaned in defeat, and took Jack's offered hand to stand up. Jack didn't step back quick enough, and suddenly Jack could see Daniel's blue blue eyes very very close to him. They both froze, almost nose to nose and staring into each other's eyes. Jack knew that the slight surprise in Daniel's eyes was mirrored in his own, but neither man could seem to look away. Jack felt his body tingling, and he could feel the warmth of Daniel so close to him. Danel's gaze flicked down to Jack's mouth, and Jack felt strikingly warm, all over.

Daniel tilted his head, very slightly, and Jack felt himself doing the same, the tingling giving way to a feeling of falling. Jack's eyes fluttered closed when Daniel slowly dragged his lips across Jack's cheek until Jack turned his head to catch those lips with his own. He felt warmth threading from his chest into his limbs, his free hand sliding up Daniel's side to carefully cup his cheek. Both of Daniel's hands relocated to Jack's hipbones, and he felt the soft lips open up beneath his and Jack was gone. He pressed forward into Daniel, with his body and his mouth, and now his arms were wrapped around Daniel's neck and it feels intense, touching Daniel like this.

Jack is past the point of finesse and he feels better about licking his way into Daniel's mouth when Daniel makes a tiny sound, an _oh_ whispered in a short-lived space between their lips that makes Jack push a little harder. He's at the point where maybe this is going further than it should, when Daniel pulls back a little bit to catch his breath. They're both panting slightly, still wrapped around each other and trading quick kisses when their lips get close.

"Jack?"

Jack darts his tongue out to lick his lips before answering. "Yes, Daniel?"

Daniel's eyes had followed his tongue, and he takes a moment to answer. "Would you like to go on a date sometime?"

Jack pressed a quick kiss to Daniel's mouth before answering. "Sure."

**And now you review what you've read. I get sad when I get lots of views but very few reviews, so make my day? You can even be anonymous, I don't care.**


End file.
